Speer's last conversation with Hitler
is a scene in Downfall that is commonly used in parodies. In Downfall Continuing from the off from the previous scene, Speer enters Hitler's office where Hitler is glad he has come over. Speer tries to inform him, but Hitler offers to sit where they can be more comfortable. Hitler recounts his life leading up to the present circumstances still believing his views on the Jewish people to be right. After a moment of silence and some staring by Hitler, Speer informs him that he never carried out the destruction of the Third Reich's civil infrastructure as Hitler had ordered. He states, however, that he never betrayed his loyalty to him. This saddens Hitler, and he responds by snapping his pencil in half and throwing it on the floor. A few seconds later, Speer gets up. Hitler says goodbye. Speer offers a handshake, but Hitler doesn't move a muscle. Speer comments that "all is good." Speer exits his office as Hitler is crying with tears flowing down his face. Outside of Hitler's office, Speer puts on his coat and proceeds his way out. Magda Goebbels sitting upright in her bed feeling a bit better since her fever. Speer knocks on the door and enters. Standing in silence as Joseph Goebbels appears behind him, Speer tells Magda that all is good and continues his way out of the bunker. He passes by Constanze Manziarly who is conversating with two soldiers as she serves them their dinner. As he exits the Reich Chancellery, Speer takes one last look before heading off into the night. In Parodies It has been used in RBC56's parody, Dollar Store Hitler, where after the war he works at the Dollar Store in which he is interviewed by Speer who is the boss of the Dollar Store and is then hired, but Hitler, unfortunately, got fired after being warned twice. Hitler Rants Parodies has used Hitler's sadness to his advantage, using this scene to make parodies concerning celebrity deaths, starting with Hitler is informed Leonard Nimoy has died. This scene has also been used without the parts involving Speer. In neutralitychecker's The Downfall of Gaia Online, Speer was replaced with Vasily Chuikov (who portrays the CEO of Gaia Online in the series) to portray the refusal of Gaia Online staff to listen to Hitler. In Hitler Rants Parodies' Hitler interviews himself, Speer was replaced with another Hitler that tries to convince the Hitler of this scene to use the pencil against Fegelein, without success. Another famous use of this scene is in Hitler Becomes a Wizard, where Speer presents Hitler with his new wand, created by combining the Pencil of Doom with African Dark Magic. The scene ends with Speer pleading to Hitler to use his new powers responsibly, only for Hitler to tell him off sarcastically. The pencil Hitler snaps is sometimes taken in some parodies as the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction, although it should be noted that Hitler throws more than one pencil back in the Original Bunker Scene. Trivia *The beginning of the scene, where Hitler turns around to see Speer in his dark office, was featured in the English trailer of Downfall. *The place where Speer looked back for the last time is likely the Reich Chancellery's Court of Honour (Ehrenhof) with the two statues prominently placed as it appeared in the film. *This scene is notable for Hitler not violently ranting when one of his subordinates fails or purposefully disobeys his orders. Instead, he silently breaks down, crying. It is also most likely one of the scenes that several people who had worked on the movie refer to as Hitler being portrayed as an actual human being and not a monster, as he is shown weeping. *The portion of the scene after Speer leaves Hitler's office and making his way out of the bunker from which he first came is rarely used in parodies. *Much like the Hitler Laughing Scene which is notable for the facial expression used by Hitler, the following facial expression seen below in the gallery section is also used in parodies as an alternate troll face such as in the ending of HRP's The Death of Fegelein parody. Gallery HiHitler.jpg|"Everything." Speer_leaving_the_bunker.png|Speer looks back at the Reich Chancellery. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes